The Akatsuki, the Puppy, and the Alice and Kathryn
by blah di bleh
Summary: A one shot for DaniZaraki about her story 'Man I Miss the Kitties'.  With Alice being down after her injury, Kathryn and Deidara decide to get her a gift to cheer her up. Now the Akatsuki are on the receiving end of the Louis' incarnate dog's fury.


_So, this is a gift for DaniZaraki, who is writing the amazing story known as 'Man, I Miss the Kitties.' For those who have not read it, I do not recommend reading this because it will in no way make sense to you. You should read DaniZaraki's story first, then this one. Because her story it truly the epitome of awesomeness._

_This takes place after the tree fell on top of Alice.  
><em>

_Also, I chose to use 'effing' instead of the actual word just because I usually don't drop the F-bomb, just read it in other author's stories. XD  
><em>

_I do not own Naruto nor do I own Brett, Louis, Kathryn, or Alice. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the OCs belong to DaniZaraki.  
><em>

_For Dani-_

* * *

><p>Kathryn grinned maniacally down at the squirming bundle. "Alice is going to love it!" She almost clapped her hands together, but luckily remembered in time that she was carrying something.<p>

"Hopefully enough that she won't get mad at you for getting her something, yeah." Deidara wrapped a loving arm around her and kissed her temple. "But I bet your right, un."

Kathryn squealed at Deidara's cuteness. "Deidara, I would attack you with love right now, but I don't want to suffocate him. As soon as we give him to Alice, you are getting loved on!"

Deidara grinned at his girlfriend, who was holding her gift for Alice. Just when he thought Kathryn couldn't get any cuter, she proved him wrong. Not that he had a problem with that... "We better get back to the base before Alice throws a fit about being out too late, yeah."

Kathryn giggled and sprinted off. "Hurry up slow poke!" She playfully stuck her tongue out as she continued to run ahead.

"Uh, Kathryn, un?" Deidara yelled. "You're going the wrong way, yeah."

Kathryn wheeled herself around and took off in the right direction.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Kathryn shouted in a sing song voice.<p>

"Kathryn! Deidara! Get your asses in here! Now!" Alice screamed from the room she was in, sounding rather pissed.

Kathyrn shoved the gift into Deidara's arms. "Put in your cloak so she won't see it." After Deidara did as he was told, Kathryn skipped off to where she heard Alice's voice come from, her boyfriend following behind, choosing to just walk versus skipping.

"Alice!" Kathryn smiled at her best friend, jumping at her for a hug, only to be stopped by a hand to the face.

"Kathryn and Deidara, where the hell were you two? You said you were going out to train." Alice seethed. The duo had been gone for hours. When Kisame came back saying there was no sign that the two had been anywhere near the base within the pass few hours, she flipped out. She only calmed down after a lamp, a table, and a blender had met their doom. Now she was sore all over because of her lingering injury. "You are very lucky that I can only limp around at the moment, so I can't catch you. Otherwise-"

"I am so sorry Alice, but we had to go," Kathryn cut in. She looked very excited at the moment, so very much that she dared interrupt an angry Alice. "You've been really down lately because of your injury. So Deidara and I went to get you something I know you'll really love."

"So let me get this straight," Alice growled out. "You and Deidara sneaked out and got me a present, which you know I hate getting presents, and did this to cheer me up?" Kathryn nodded repetitively. "That's it, someone is going to get beat up." Alice attempted to get up, only to get held down by Sasori, who had just entered the room after hearing all the screaming.

"Just because Itachi is in the shower does not mean you can get up, Alice," Sasori stated.

"Eff off Sasori! I am not in the mood!" Alice snapped. "I have a man to castrate and a bitch to punish," Alice eyed Kathryn. "Severely." Kathryn shuddered at Alice's tone.

"But Alice," Kathryn whined. "We got something special for you." Alice ignored her and continued to try to free herself from Sasori's chakra strings so she could inflict some punishment on two blondes.

"Alice, at least see what Kathryn got you, yeah," Deidara chimed in. "She was really excited about getting it for you, un."

"Fine. Give it to me so I can throw it in the trash."

Kathryn pouted, but did what she was told. Rather dramatically, she ripped open Deidara's cloak.

"Damn it Kathryn!" Alice yelled while shielding her eyes, obviously getting the wrong idea about the gift. "I don't need to see that."

Kathryn tried her luck and flicked Alice's forehead. "Silly Alice. He has clothes on. This is your gift" A bundle was set on her lap, well a wiggling bundle.

Alice peeked from behind her eyes, only to let out a rather out of character except when it comes to Itachi squeal of delight, before scooping it up. "Puppy!"

Deidara chuckled at Alice's sudden change in behavior with the appearance of the black and large puppy. She seemingly forgot about the two she was mad at only seconds ago, she was much too engrossed with the new arrival.

"Aren't you a cute puppy? Yes you are," Alice cooed at the little puppy.

"Mission accomplished!" Kathryn chirped. "Now, in order to give you the love I missed giving you earlier." Kathryn glomped Deidara and began to shower him with kisses.

"I am surrounded by idiots," Sasori said, though no one was paying attention. He just shook his head and left the room.

"Hey! You two cut it out. Just because you distracted me with the puppy does not mean you are out of trouble," Alice firmly stated, cutting the loving session short. "Once I am healed, both of you are so dead."

Kathryn gulped, and quickly hid behind Deidara, only to peek her head around to ask Alice a question. "But, you do like the puppy, right?"

Alice sat there for a moment, just rubbing the puppy's head, who seemed content in her lap. She just rolled her eyes at Kathryn's pleading look before speaking. "Yes, I do like the puppy. You are lucky you I don't want to get rid of him, you would have been in even more trouble. Now, give me a hug."

Kathryn clapped her hands energetically before giving Alice a tight hug. Alice just rubbed her crazy friend's head before shoving her off. "Now what to name him." She stared down at the puppy.

"Oh! Oh!" Kathryn bounced in place, raising her hand at the same time. "I know what to name him!"

"Absolutely not. Remembered what you named the Akatsuki?" Kathryn gave her a sheepish look. "That's what I thought. Now let me think."

Her thinking session was cut short when a certain sexy weasel walked into the room. "Sasori informed me you attempted to attack Kathryn and Deidara," Itachi gave Alive a disaproving look. "You promised not to exert yourself for the rest of the day."

"Sorry Itachi, I was really upset."

Itachi sighed, then he took notice of the puppy. "A dog?" Alice nodded. Itachi saw the grin on Kathryn's face. "I presume she got it for you." Another nod. "I'm surprised Pein agreed to have a pet running around."

Alice thought about it for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I'm surprised too."

Kathryn fidgeted with her hands, staring at the ground. Deidara just inconspicuously looked around the room, avoiding the eyes of the two that were catching on.

"About that. ." Kathryn took a giant step back. "Anyway. Wow, being out so long made me tired, I think I'm gonna catch come Z's." With that said, Kathryn shot out of the room with Deidara, not wanting to linger there.

Alice face palmed. "I suppose I should go talk to Pein about him."

"No, I will. You don't need to be moving around so much." Itachi gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. A low growl resounded throughout the room, originating from the small puppy.

"It seems he doesn't like you touching me." Alice chuckled.

Itachi looked at the dog, who almost seemed to be glaring at him. "I'll be back." As soon as Itachi was no longer near her, her puppy immediately was happy again, licking her fingers and wagging his tail.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?" Hidan demanded, glowering down at the puppy.<p>

"It's a horse," Alice said seriously. Hidan just stared at her. "It's a dog you idiot. What else could it be?"

Hidan glared at her, causing the dog to start barking at him. "Get that thing to shut the hell up before I sacrifice it to Jashin." The dog only barked louder.

"First of all, he. He! Not an it. He has a gender. Second of all, touch him and I will kill you. Slowly and painfully." Alice threatened. "Now apologize."

"No effing way. I am not going to apologize to a effing mutt."

"Yes you will, jackass!"

"No you crazy bitch!"

"Oh yeah, Man-whore!"

"Slut!"

"Asshole!"

"Shit face!"

"Motherf-"

"Hidan, leave Alice alone. Alice stop fighting." Itachi spoke in warning tone.

Hidan flipped Itachi off, then Alice before exiting the room. Alice turned to Itachi, waiting to hear her new puppy's fate.

"Leader said you could keep him as long as he was well taken care of."

Cue fist pump from Alice. "Now I actually have to name him."

Itachi took a seat next to Alice, casually wrapping an arm around her. This however, was put to an end as the puppy attacked Itachi, biting and clawing. Itachi was caught off guard flew off the couch as the puppy neared a, ahem, delicate area. Immediately the dog calmed down and jumped back into Alice's lap.

"Oh God! Itachi are you alright?" Itachi just nodded, more concerned about inspecting his now holey cloak. "Bad puppy! You do not attack sexy beasts like Itachi. Don't give me that look." Alice watched the puppy for a moment, who seemed to be wallowing in his victory of getting Itachi away from her. "You know puppy, you sort of remind me of Lo-that's it! Puppy, I deem thee Louis. Wear the name with honor."

Louis let out a gleeful bark, and snuggled up to Alice's stomach. Itachi watched the duo for a moment, before noticing the dog seemed to be staring at him. Almost as if the dog was doing so to irk him, Louis snuggled up to Alice's 'chest area', rubbing affectionately.

Itachi glared.

**Kakuzu**

Kakuzu opened another brief case, ready to count more money. He had been going over the budget for the 'new member' of the Akatsuki a.k.a. Louis the Dog. Alice insisted on money for toys, treats, food. Kakuzu cursed the dog. Was he not happy with leftovers to eat and a stick to chew on? Kakuzu rubbed the large bump on the head that he had received earlier in the day after his suggestions about what the dog should have were given to Alice. She was not in the least bit pleased with his ideas.

A shadow peeked from around the door, though unnoticed by the treasurer of the Akatsuki. There was a small creak from the door and another small and rather hairy being entered the room.

Louis' black fur acted as camouflage, blending him into the shadows to let him come up to Kakuzu undetected. If one looked carefully at the dog, they could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. He slowly reached the point to where he was in range. Crouching, he got ready to make his move. Muscles flexed back and...

Kakuzu watched in horror as money scattered across the room. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion as bills and coins slid under the bed, the dresser. Landed on top of things. Hid itself from view, trying to escape the greedy clutches of Kakuzu.

"I spent hours, counting with precision. Organizing with perfection. Cleaning the grime off the coins." Kakuzu turned to Louis, who was acting cutesy, cocking his head as if to say he did not understand what he did wrong. "You are dead."

Kakuzu attempted to grab Louis in order to strangle him, but Louis managed to avoid his hands and quickly ran to the corner of the room.

"You think you're going to get away you damn dog?"

Louis simply gave him a doggy smirk, before laying on his side. Then he howled. And whined. And cried. And could be heard throughout the whole hideout.

"Pitifully whining is not going to get you anywhere!"

Using his tentacles, Kakuzu closed in on the pup. Only seconds away from Louis meeting his doom, the door broke down, breaking into splintered wood and revealing a not happy Alice.

Kakuzu followed Alice's eyes as she looked from him to Louis and back to him. By the time he realized what the scene looked like, Alice had already brandished a kunai. All he could say was "Oh shit."

**Hidan**

"Damn these effing rituals take forever."

Hidan was doing one of his daily rituals for Jashin. This one was a particularly long and painful one. Hidan just wanted to get it over with and get something to eat. His stomach growled, confirming his next activity.

Unknown to Hidan, Louis was watching from the sidelines, appearing rather intrigued by the ritual. Of course, looks could deceive.

Waiting for the right moment, Louis followed everything the Jashinist was doing.

"Almost effing done."

And that was Louis' signal.

"Woof!"

Hidan turned to the dog that just revealed itself.

"Eff off you retarded dog. I'm effing doing something. Wait don't you come any effing closer. You'll effing screw up the ritual."

The dog looked down at the bloody line that he was told not to cross. He looked Hidan straight in the eye as he lifted one paw up and allowed to hover above the line.

"Don't you effing dare."

And dared Louis did.

"You effing mutt!"

**Zetsu**

Zetsu could not help but gape at his beautiful rose plant that he spent hours cultivating. Or what was left of it. The once beautiful bush was shriveled, its delicate blossoms withered and being carried off by the wind.

"What went wrong? **What do you mean what went wrong. This is obviously sabotage.** Who would sabotage a plant? **The Akatsuki is full of idiots. It could have been anyone. **Well, beside Pein, Konan, and Itachi. **Yeah, well-**"

Zetsu stopped speaking when he heard a rustling noise. And out of a bush bounded Louis.

"It's just Louis. **Damn dog. **Don't talk like that. **I'll talk however the hell I want about that dog. **What did he do to you?"

Black Zetsu might have answered if he had not been shocked to see Louis 'relieve' himself over the dead rose bush.

"**It was the damn dog. That's it, he is today's entree.** No, he is Alice's dog and we promised not to eat him. **He freaking killed the bush. **So, it's not-Hey! Stop that!** Don't you dare! I am not a bush! **Oh God, it smells awful!"

It was too late for Zetsu. Apparently, he is part of Louis' territory.

**Tobi**

"Louis, be a good boy! Tobi likes good boys!" Tobi encouraged, waving a stick around. "Now fetch!"

Louis just yawned and turned away from the hyperactive member. He was tuckered out from causing havoc around the base without Alice knowing. He just needed a nice nap, but Tobi would not leave him be.

"Maybe Louis needs some motivation!" Tobi reached into his cloak where he kept a special candy stash and pulled it at. Then Tobi got on all fours and waved it in Louis' face. "Come on boy! Get a piece of candy from Tobi!"

Louis' ear perked forward, liking the sound of candy. "Tobi was right! Louis likes candy! Now fetch!" Tobi threw a piece a couple yards away, hoping Louis would fetch it. But Louis had other ideas.

With a snap of the jaws and speed like a ninja, Louis tore off, candy bag stash held firmly between his teeth. Tobi let out a battle cry and gave chase, but ended tripping over himself allowing the dog to get away.

"Louis is a bad boy!" Tobi murmured before becoming a sad sack and mourning over the loss of his candy stash.

He couldn't argue Louis' doggy logic though. After all, why have one piece of candy when you can have the whole stash?

**Kisame**

Kisame was enjoying a nice, long soak in the hot springs. Relaxing and unwinding from being at the base for a long time. Once the sun began to set, he decided it should head back to base. He could already imagine Alice's complaints about him being out all day.

He really loved that kid.

Swimming back to where he had left his clothes, confusion swept through his body. His clothes weren't there. And he knew that was where he left them. He was sure of it, the scuffs in the dirt were proof he had set his clothes there.

It only took him a minute to notice the evidence.

Tiny paw prints.

Along with a couple long black dog hairs.

And drag marks.

"Louis!"

**Sasori**

Sasori was mad. Livid. Enraged. And currently chasing a black dog. As well as he could missing a leg.

"Give me my damn leg back!"

Louis was one fast dog.

**Deidara**

Deidara walked back to room, shockingly unaccompanied by Kathryn. She and Alice decided to have some girl time, though Alice said that Deidara was qualified to stay. That earned her the bird and a complaint from the lovable Kathryn.

So when Deidara saw his door blown off the hinges, he was flabbergasted. When he saw his room in shambles, he cursed. And when he saw Louis right smack dab in the middle of the room, covered in soot, yet wagging his tail, he had the urge to kill.

Louis saw this coming and was prepared. With a simple jump ontop of a piece of wood that acted as a launcher, he sent a small clay sculpture flying, smacking the bomber right in the face. And blew up.

**Pein**

Pein groaned as he set another file aside. He had been doing paperwork for hours and honestly, his hand was cramping up. He shook it a little, trying to get the blood flowing.

Deciding he needed a cup of coffee, Pein left to go to the kitchen.

Upon returning, what lay in front of him did not make him happy.

Louis had been out in the rain and decided to dry off inside Pein's office. All over his paperwork. Did he mention he was muddy? Well, Louis was very muddy. He also seemed to enjoy clawing at papers and knocking them off the desk.

Pein took a deep breath. Alice had always complained about how Pein made it rain. Was this karma?

"Karma is a bitch."

Louis barked and trotted out of the room.

**The Meeting**

Every male was present and accounted for.

"He ruined my ritual and forced me to start over."

"He messed with the money."

"He stole my clothes!"

"He blew up my room and the girls won't believe me, yeah!"

"He stole my leg."

"He screwed with my paper work."

"**He pissed** on me."

"He keeps rubbing up on Alice, and Kathryn and Konan."

"Louis stole Tobi's candy. Louis is not a good boy!"

Nine disgruntled men were currently plotting the demise of the dog named Louis, whom the females were defending.

"So it is agreed. The dog has to go." Pein stated.

Eight nods of approval.

"But how do we get past the girl's barrier? The whole reason we can't just kick the dog out is because apparently the dog 'grew on them'."

"The dog knows what it is doing. Sucking up to the girls and messing with us! What the hell!"

"Lets just make the plan simple. Distract the girls. Grab the dog. Abandon him in a forest. Claim he ran away. Lets move out with the plan."

**The Plan Into Action**

**"**Konan, do you think the guys have been acting strange lately?**" **Alice asked.

Konan contemplated it for a moment before answering. "I agree. Something weird is going on."

"I wonder what it is."

"Hey Kathryn, Konan, Alice un! Come her for a minute, yeah!" Deidara shouted across the base.

"Maybe this has something to do with it." Alice absentlymindedly commented as Konan helped her up so she wouldn't strain herself.

"Coming Deidara hottie!" Kathryn ran out of the room quickly to get to Deidara.

The rest of the Akatsuki were in the living room, obviously waiting for the girls. Konan, Kathryn, and Alice took their places next to Pein, Deidara, and Itachi respectively.

Louis immediately pawed at Alice's leg, trying to get her to pick him up.

"Sorry boy, but you are a bit big for me to pick up." Louis whined, but decided just to lean against her leg.

"We decided you three deserve a mini vacation." Pein started. "Pack your bags. You will be leaving as soon as you are ready."

The three vacation winning girls just sat there, letting what just happened sink in.

"Alice, I will help you pack." Itachi grabbed Alice's hand, causing Louis to growl. Itachi ignored him and led Alice out of the room. Deidara, Kathryn, and Konan followed their example and went to get pack for the mini vacation.

* * *

><p>"There is definitely something strange going on with the guys," Alice said as they relaxed in the hot spring.<p>

Kathryn stroked her imaginary beard while putting on a thinking look. "Suspicious if you ask me."

"Even Pein was in on whatever it was," Konan added.

"Kakuzu paying for a place as nice as this? He would have a heart attack just seeing the price of a drink." Alice gestured to the surrounding area, emphasizing her point.

"Well, who are we to complain? Might as well enjoy it!" Kathryn exclaimed, splashing a bit of water around.

Konan giggled and splashed Kathryn back who grinned in return. Before they knew, the three were engaged in an all out splash war.

**With The Boys**

"Rrrrrr! Woof Woof!" Louis barked and growled with all his might.

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan shouted at the dog.

"Just get it out of here. It already cost us enough! You realize how long it is going to take to replenish the money I had to use to take care of him?"

"That is no matter right now. We need to get dump him some where." Pein informed the other members.

"After we fix our injuries, un."

After hours of chasing, cornering, and crashing into inanimate objects and each other, the nine remaining members managed to catch Louis. They were in no way unharmed and were covered in bandages thanks to Louis, who had fought to the last bite.

"Kisame, you take him some where. Anywhere. Just away from the base."

Kisame nodded, picked up the box holding the demon dog, and left, heading towards a nearby village. _Might as well drop him off where some place where someone can find him._

So Kisame went to a nearby village and dumped the snarling dog into an alley where he had seen a couple strays before. He looked at Louis, and started to feel bad. Alice really loved him, as did Konan and Kathryn. They were going to be very upset. And he hated seeing them upset, especially Alice. _Maybe I should bring him back. _

He glanced at Louis, who was sniffing another smaller male stray. He was surprised they were not fighting. Usually strays fought until they established dominance, but these two seemed to be getting along fine. Louis seemed at ease with the other dog. When Kisame tried to get near the two new doggy friends, Louis defended both himself and his new friend.

"I guess you're fine then."

And with that, Kisame took his leave.

* * *

><p>Kathryn and Alice both sat in chairs opposite of Pein while Konan chose to stand beside Alice.<p>

"So let me get this straight. You sent us on a vacation so while we were gone all of you could get rid of my dog that you said I could have?" Pein nodded, not denying Alice's accusation.

"Pein, he was just-" Konan began to reprimand Pein, but Alice butted in.

"No Konan, it's alright. They already got rid of him. While they should have talked to us about it, we can't change anything."

"But Alice," Kathryn protested.

"No Kathryn, it's fine. Come on, I'm beat." Alice stiffly got up, nodded to Leader, and left, dragging Kathryn with her. Konan left as well, but not before giving the man an intimidating look. She really came to love that dog.

**After Debriefing**

When the three girls came out of the debriefing of what had happened to Louis, the Akatsuki expected anger. Havoc. Chaos. All hell to break lose. And all they got were sad, disappointed looks. And no one was sure whether that was good or bad. Versus facing physical pain, they faced guilt, which was much worse. The girls just moped around base, only talking to each other

So, after another secret meeting between men, they decided to go searching for Louis to bring him back.

"This is where I left him," Kisame motioned to the area below.

"Spread out and search the area."

"Tobi is a good boy! So Tobi will find bad boy Louis to make the girls happy!" Tobi rocketed off, the only male member searching by himself. Zetsu was at the base with Pein to keep an eye on things.

"Come on brat," Sasori jumped onto another roof, not waiting for his partner. Deidara rolled his eyes, but followed after him.

Itachi and Kisame stayed silent, keeping their eyes peeled for the dog. Both of them were were weighed down with guilt. Alice was really disappointed in them, and they felt very bad about it. Itachi was determined to find the dog, no matter how much trouble he would cause at the base.

"Lets find the damn dog and get this the hell over with, I have a ritual to do later!" Hidan shouted across the roofs so Kakuzu could hear him.

"The last thing we need is to have to take him to the vet and have to pay. So pick up the pace!" Kakuzu yelled back.

Two hours of searching later and not one trace of Louis was found. Six of the seven members met up back at their original location. Tobi was still at large.

"Where the hell is Tobi?" Hidan grumbled.

"Probably got sidetracked by candy."

And at that very moment, a loud, Tobi-like shriek echoed through the air.

"Tobi is a good boy! Louis is a good boy! Don't hurt Tobi!"

The Akatsuki members headed to the scene, determine to find Louis.

They did indeed find Louis, and a rather beat up Tobi, and another dog, which Kisame recognized as the stray from earlier that week.

"Tobi is happy you came to rescue him. Tobi tried to grab Louis, but Louis attacked Tobi!"

Sasori caught Louis with his chakra strings, rendering him immobile, and picked the dog up. "We got the dog, let's go."

Louis snarled and tried his best to break free of Sasori's wooden grip, but to no avail. His dog friend whimpered and tried to follow the Akatsuki along the rooftops.

Kisame was the first to notice. "It seems Louis made a friend while he was away."

Kakuzu looked Kisame dead in the eye. "No way."

* * *

><p>"Louis!" Kathryn shrieked from the other side of the room. She scurried over to snatch him from Sasori. "I missed you!" Alice joined Kathryn, and pet Louis like no tomorrow.<p>

Another, less aggressive bark, caught their attention. Kisame was holding a considerably smaller golden-furred dog. "Louis apparently has a boyfriend." The girls stared. "Tobi said they were doing 'things' to each other." Tobi nodded vigorously.

Kisame set the new dog down, who quickly made his way over to Louis, who in return licked his ear.

"Awe! Young love!" Kathryn giggled. She quickly turned to her favorite artist tag team. "You guys! I love you so much." And they were on the receiving end of a make-up love session.

Alice handed Louis to Konan, who had just mad her appearance, and attacked her favorite shark and weasel. "Thanks so much! That was so sweet of you."

"I'm sorry Alice for the way we acted about him. We really-" Alice cut Itachi off with a kiss, not that he was complaining.

"It's all right Itachi. I love you which means I'll forgive you when you screw up. Just like I hope you will do for me." Alice smiled at Itachi and kissed him again, She then turned to the rest of the Akatsuki. "Kathryn, Konan, and I already ate, but for being my favorite criminals and chasing all over my dog, I going to fix all of you dinner. And Tobi, you get candy for getting beat up in order to get Louis back."

Cheers were given all around.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Louis ran off to. He was here the whole time I was cooking, strange..." Alice searched for him around the kitchen, but could not find him. "Oh well. Yo assholes! Come get your dinner!"<p>

Seven hungry ninjas marched into the kitchen and loaded their plates with food. Shortly after, Konan came in to get Pein's portion, bid thanks to Alice, and left. Kathryn just sat with Alice and Sasori, watching them eat.

"Bitch, this stuff is good, don't you ever temporarily effing stop making us meals again." Hidan somewhat complimented Alice.

"No problem."

Towards the end of dinner, Kisame clutched his stomach, groaning in pain. Alice rushed up to him and starting checking over him. "Kisame, are you alright?"

"I don't think I am."

Soon, anyone who had eaten was feeling sick to their stomach.

"Oh shit. What the hell is wrong with this food?"

"Alice, you poisoned them!" Kathryn cried while trying to help Deidara. "Stay with me! Don't go into the light DeiDei!"

Just then, the black haired dog trotted in, carrying an empty bottle in his jaws. He looked pretty pleased about something. Louis nudged Alice's leg, dropping the bottle in her hand when she reached down.

"Itachi, what is this?" Alice showed him the bottle.

"It looks like the laxatives we keep in the medical room. Except it's empty, and it was full. Oh shit!" Alice's eyes widened after hearing Itachi cuss. Suddenly, Itachi shoved her aside and ran out of the room. Alice covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh no..."

Everyone except Alice, Sasori, and Kathryn were left in the kitchen area. All the others, excluding Konan, were in the bathroom experiencing pain.

Sasori gave the dog, who had just been joined by his golden friend, a suspicious look and turned to Alice. "Are you sure this is not Louis in dog form."

Kathryn was the first to react, grabbing a large bowl, filling it with warm water, and poured on Louis. Nothing happened.

"We're good!" Kathryn gave the thumbs up, blind to the look Louis was giving her.

Alice just grinned at her friend's antics. She watched Louis and the new dog interact, and realized something. "Brett!"

"Huh?" Kathryn looked at her like she was crazy.

Alice explained. "We didn't name the new dog and he needs a name. So Brett. Remember Tobi said they were doing quote in quote things? These two really are the dog counterparts of them."

"Yeah! It'll be like having miniature versions of Brett and Louis around!"

"I hate to interrupt your fun, but you might want to see what your dogs are doing." Sasori deadpanned.

Alice and Kathryn looked down. Someone, or two certain dogs, were 'getting busy'.

"Oh Jashin! Not in the kitchen!"

"Do that on your doggy bed or something!"

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it. My lame attempt at a fan one-shot. I tried, that's all I can say. <em>

_Also, just to let you know, originally the dog was just going to be called Fang and there wasn't going to be another dog. But as I started writing, I realized how 'Fang' sort of acted like Louis. So I just changed his name and added another doggy. :) _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
